Exile
by Kara B
Summary: Will confronts Sydney after he learns the truth. This is alternate to the show story line was started before the last 2 eps


Exile

By Sentinelgyrl and Kara B. PG

Summary: Will confronts Sydney after he learns the truth.

Spoilers: Through Season 1's "The Solution"

Disclaimers: J.J. Abrams and ABC own ALIAS... NO copyright infringement is intended by the writing and publishing of this piece.

lyrics removed due to change in policy

Los Angeles

10PM

Another failed mission, another failed attempt to capture Khasinau, and another failed attempt to find her mother...

Sydney was exhausted by the time she arrived home. Yawning as she opened the door of her house, surprised that it was locked, and immediately it made her wonder where Francie was. Dark greeted her as she stepped inside the house, and she reached over to turn on a lamp, jumping as she saw someone sitting there.

"Will!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here? And why are you sitting in my house in the dark? And where is Francie?" As she talked she set him luggage on the floor, and closed the door, waiting for him to answer her. When Will looked up at Sydney he had a strange look his face that she was unsure how to read.

"Francie went out with some friends to dinner and a movie," he replied.

"Okay," Sydney said, "Look, Will, I am really tired."

"Long trip huh?"

"Oh yeah and my boss is hinting that another one is coming up within the next few days, so if you don't mind -"

"Another trip to where? San Diego," he paused, "Or will you really be going to somewhere like Russia, Italy, Africa, or to some other country in the world I haven't even heard of?"

Sydney's eyes narrowed a questioning look on her face. "What are you talking about? Yeah, sometimes the bank sends me to other countries including Russia, Italy, and occasionally to Africa. You act like that's something unusual with the job I have."

Will shrugged. "I guess it isn't all that unusual, especially when you work for SD-6."

"W...what are you talking about?" Sydney asked, startled and suddenly awake.

Will was obviously angry, "You know, 'the bank'. The place where you work for that piece of scum you call a boss and travel all over the world playing spy. You know, I thought the conspiracy had to do with Danny, but it was all about you, wasn't it? Were you even really away when he killed? Or were you maybe the one who did it because your 'boss' told you to?" Will regretted the last sentence as soon as it was out of his mouth.

Sydney's eyes welled up with tears and she whispered low, "How dare you accuse me of that . . . Get out now."

"No." Will stated, "I want to know what's going on."

"Get out!" Sydney yelled.

He grabbed her forearms and instantly regretted it because she broke from his grip, twisting his arm.

"How was SD-6 involved in Danny's death? Who killed him? Syd, do you know? He was my friend too."

There was a long moment of intense silence, broken by the ringing of the phone. Will gave her a knowing look. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Then added sarcastically, "Isn't that 'the bank'?"

Glaring at him, still in shock, she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Joey's Pizza?"

"Sorry, wrong number."

"Miss, are you okay?"

Sydney nearly smiled. Vaughn could sense that something was wrong, "It's fine. Bye."

"Is that Joey's Pizza act part of SD-6? No one calls the same wrong number that often."

"Will, I'm going for a walk."

"Stop running away and talk to me. Please."

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head. When I come back, maybe then we can talk." She hurried out, not knowing what to do, to say or to tell him. She ran all the way to the warehouse to find Vaughn waiting.

"What's wrong? I could tell you were upset on the phone."

Before Sydney could speak, "Who the heck is he?" a voice asked from behind.

"Sydney and I work together." Vaughn said, trying to smooth over the situation.

"And you just meet in a warehouse for what reason? Are you doing something illegal? Or just coming to this filthy place to have an affair?" He turned to Sydney angrily, "Is this the reason Danny was killed? Are you on some sort of spy mission with this idiot?"

"Will please . . ." Sydney said.

"Please what? Forgive you for playing a part in the murder of my best friend who happened to be your fiance?" he asked sarcastically.

"She had nothing to do with that." Vaughn said, trying to remain calm. He knew that Will was only trying to make sense of this . . . figure out what had happened to his friends . . .

"Then who was it?" Will asked, coming to stand face to face with Vaughn, challenging him with his eyes, "Was it you?"

"No." Vaughn said quietly.

Without warning, Will charged at Vaughn, striking Vaughn hard across the face.

Vaughn quickly recovered, grabbing Will's arms and pinning him against the wall.

"So you're gonna kill me now? Is that it?" Will asked harshly.

"No. You're going to listen to me. I work for the CIA. Sydney works for the CIA. The reason her fiancé was killed is because he found out this information. We are involved with some very dangerous people. If they even suspect you know what I just told you, they will kill you and probably Sydney as well. If you don't want that to happen, I would advise that you back off." Vaughn leaned in closer, whispering in Will's ear, "Do NOT put her through losing someone else or I will kill you myself. Don't ask more questions. Don't seek more answers. Drop it."

He finally released the stunned and confused reporter who fell back and landed on his butt. "That's all you can know and more than anyone will be comfortable with you knowing. If you truly care about her, get up, turn around and walk out now. Don't discuss it. You never know where they have bugged."

Will, half dazed, nodded and quickly backed out of the warehouse, leaving a stunned Sydney staring at Vaughn.

The END


End file.
